


Mabari Menace

by SparkyArcher



Series: The Kirkwall Chronicles of Evangeline and Elia [20]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Dragon Age II - Act 3, Established Relationship, Everyone's happy, F/M, Happy Fenris (Dragon Age), Happy Hawke, Hawke (Dragon Age) Has a Twin, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, Loyal Dog, Post Alone, Sort Of, dogs point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyArcher/pseuds/SparkyArcher
Summary: Mabaris are loyal to a very painful fault. Fenris learns this the hard way.





	Mabari Menace

Ask any Ferelden and they’ll tell you that a mabari is the most intelligent dog breed on the planet. They’re loyal until death, understand human speech and will respond to their master’s call without hesitation. The elder Hawke twins were lucky enough to have found two beautiful hounds that imprinted on them and stayed by their sides through thick and thin. Currently that was Chompy’s position.

His playmate, Beast, had gone out with his master’s sister and had left him alone in the manor with her. That wasn’t a problem, he enjoyed spending time with his master and today she even took him out to the back courtyard to play fetch! It was great! And then _he_ came over. Chompy didn’t usually mind it when the man he’d come to realise was his master’s mate came over. He normally stopped and greeted the dog, giving him belly rubs and telling him what a noble animal he and Beast were, Chompy fully approved of him as a mate for his master. He was better than that man who smelled like cat piss. Today was different, though, the man came into the back courtyard, gave him a pat on the head and conversed with his master quickly before taking her hand and leading her up the stairs to the sleeping room. Chompy followed them only for the door to be closed on his face. He huffed and scratched the door a moment but when no one opened it, he realised this was one of those times he wasn’t allowed in the sleeping room. He hated those times. With a whine, the dog turned and headed back down to the main foyer so he could curl up and sleep while he waited for master to come down and play with him again.

Chompy wasn’t sure how long he had slept for but a sound made him spring awake on high alert. It sounded like his master. He quickly stood and looked around, listening carefully and noting that the small men and lady like the man weren’t there. Then he heard it again. His master had cried out, she sounded like she was in pain. She must be in trouble! Chompy’s ears flattened against his head and he growled before bolting up the stairs and to the door of the sleeping room. It was still shut. He wasn’t about to let that stand between him and saving his master! With a loud bark, Chompy threw all his weight against the door, it creaked but didn’t move. He did it again and again until the door finally gave way. Chompy did not like what he saw.

The man was sitting over his master with one hand around her throat. His master was trying to swear at him with an angry snarl on her face. That was all Chompy needed to see and he launched himself at the man, snarling and barking and knocking him off the bed and onto the floor. He didn’t stop, he kept snarling at the man and trying to bite him but the man was evading most of his attacks. It didn’t matter, as long as his master got a chance to run or get a weapon to slay this monster. He would not stop until she was safe.  
“Lord Chompington halt!” Or until she said that.

Evangeline was trying not to laugh as thirty-five kilograms of mabari dropped heavily onto her lover’s bare chest. Fenris groaned, both at the weight and the fact he no longer had to fight off Eve’s dog without hurting it.  
“Your animal is a menace.” He huffed, giving said animal a scratch behind the ear in an attempt to apologise for whatever he had done to anger the dog. Eve giggled and tried to tug on the silk keeping her attached to the bed so she could get a better look at her loyal hound keeping her partner firmly on the ground.  
“He must have thought I was in danger.” She couldn’t see the damage her dog had done but she imagined Fenris was going to need some first aid. “Come here Chompy.” She whistled, laughing again as Fenris grunted when the dog jumped off him and up to his master. He immediately situated himself between the two and used himself to shield her, he had noticed people wore things on their skin and his master didn’t have any this time. If she was hurt, Fenris was going to pay.  
“Should I back away?” Fenris asked carefully, trying to take a step towards the bed only for the dog to growl at him.  
“Chompy down.” Eve ordered, smiling when he lowered himself to the bed in submission, “All clear.” She tugged on her bonds again, finally getting them undone thank the Maker for rogue skills, and crawled over to Fenris to examine his new scratches. It was a miracle he didn’t get bitten.  
“At least I know you have a fearless protector when I’m not here.” He mused, trying to keep his eyes on her face.  
Eve giggled, “True.” She sighed, dropping her head only to bring her gaze back up to his face with a blush, “Well since the mood is effectively killed, I’ll go get my med kit and patch you up.” 

Fenris stared at the animal on his partner’s seldom used bed with a new sense of intimidation and mild fear.  
“Remind me to barricade the door next time.” He huffed and rolled his eyes when Chompay barked happily at him, “I promise, I will never intentionally hurt your master.” He offered and could have sworn the dog gave him a judgmental look. “Again.” Fenris added with a sigh. It seemed to please the dog enough since he jumped off the bed and trotted out of the room. For a moment Fenris thought he was in the clear to enjoy the rest of his evening alone with Evangeline but then he heard the other dog and another familiar voice.  
“Evie I’m home!” Elia’s voice rang through the estate and Fenris got up to close the bedroom door with a sigh. Well, Evangeline had never said no to being gagged before.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me where this came from, I have no idea but the image of Fenris getting sent ass over head by Lord Chompington was too good to resist.


End file.
